Academic Creed High or as I like to call it, Assassin's Creed High
by Authorgics54
Summary: Alaina Wood attends a new High School and joins in a group of Friends (AKA The Assassins). Rated T for swearing and a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" I exclaim as I grabbed my back pack and left my room.

"Where's my phone?" I began walking down the stairs looking for my dad, but instead had stumbled upon my charging phone.

"Nevermind!" I scream as I shove my phone down my pocket. I could see my dad in his suit walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, what did you say, Alaina?" He asks me. I shook my head and grabbed my wallet. I took a peak in it and saw a sad crumpled up twenty dollars. I then shoved that into my bag. I look to the living room mirror and saw myself. I'm wearing that black leather jacket that always matched my black hair when it was braided. My lashes were for once curled and I'm wearing boots I don't normally wear. This is my first year in AC High. AC stands for Academic Creed. Sometimes I just replace Academic with Assassin's. Only because it sounds cooler and teachers in school are technically assassinating you by forcing you to friggin learn. I moved here a couple days ago with my father, Pierre. I wish moving to a new High school would be easy. I hopped in my father's car and he drove me to school. As usual, he gave me those talks when I go to a new school. Telling me things like: "Alaina! Don't skip school!" Or "Never go to parties!" Or "No dating unless, I have met the boy". Oh, I just told you the ones that seemed to seep through my hearing, but I just don't seem to care the rest of the drive. I just reply with "Yes, sir" to everything he says. Once he dropped my off to school, I waved goodbye and ran through the campus. Walking up the stairs I see two boys chilling out by the door. One boy was blonde and his hair was all tied up in a ponytail. He wore a white sweater that was overtopped by a black over sweater. The other boy was brunet with his hair in a ponytail, yet some of his hair was loose. I just walk pass them until...

"Leather Jacket!" Oh great! The brunet is calling me, "Come on here." Why does that guy look familiar? I walk towards him and stand straight and confident unlike those two buffoons. "Have I met you before?" He asks me. I shook my head. His eyebrow rose. "Can you talk?" I nod but shake my head.

"Yes! I can talk." I replied. "You seem familiar."  
He nods in a quite polite manner in a sense that neither do I understand.

"Alaina!" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around and see my best friend, Samuel. I gave him a warm embrace and finally let go. "I see that you've met my friends!" Samuel continued gesturing to the two young men. So that's why they're familiar. I've seen them hang out with Samuel. I remember. The carnival, he was hanging with a group of guys and a girl. "Edward, Connor. This is my friend, Alaina Wood." He said. I was French so my last name did mean Wood. I gave them a faint smile and wave. "Alaina, these are my friends, Edward and Connor Kenway. I have a couple more friends you need to meet but this is them, for now."

Connor, I think, held my hand and shook it.  
"It's a pleasure making your acquaintance!" He said. I just rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang. We all merged together like ants in an ant farm. Entering our classes, I'm taking History first. I sit in a seat by the window. In front of me is... great, Connor. Behind me is some Italian kid and beside me is a dark skinned girl with a French accent. Waiting for the teacher, these three kids were talking to each other. Connor turns around and finally sees me.

"Oh look, it's Alaina. How are ya doing?" He says with a perked up smile.

"I'm good!" I said in a toned down voice.

"Now, I would like you to meet more of Samuel's friends." He says, "The girl beside you, that's Aveline."  
I look at Aveline and give her a smile that faded as Connor's voice continued talking.  
"The guy behind you is Ezio." I turn around to see him giving me a wink. I place my hand in the top of the chair.

"...Uh... Hi?" I said as he immediately grabbed my hand.

"Ciao, la mia signora! (Hello, my lady!)" He says as he kisses my hand. What is this, the 15th century?

"Hello, Ezio! I see that you're a ladies' man; I know why most girls think you are likeable. You do have that sexy accent." I explained. Did I just really say that last part? Oh, god!

"I see that you are attracted by my accent. That is what most chicks dig me for." He says in that... is he trying to flirt with me by using that accent of his. I REGRET EVERYTHING I STAND FOR!  
The teacher finally came in. His name was Mr. Thatch.

"Now, Class. I see that we have a new student. "Um... Alaina, right?" He said. I nodded in reply. I gotta say, so far so good. "Anyways I-"  
Mr. Thatch gets interrupted as the classroom door opens. A boy with a white sweater comes in. He's pretty cute.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The boy says entering the classroom sitting in a seat beside Connor.

"Mr. Miles, why must you be late constantly? I'm in the middle of introducing a new student!" Mr. Thatch says as he gestures his way to me. The boy faces me and gives me a kind smile with a wave. I smile back but mine was more timid! Man, the start of this class was very... interesting. After class, I headed down the hallway. The boy with the white sweater approached me.

"Hey! Alaina!" He said. I waved to him with a "Hi".

"So, you're the girl Samuel can't stop talking about." He says as he crosses his arms. I place my arms on my waist.

"So, you've heard of me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Oh! Yah, totally. My name's Desmond."  
His hand is out to shake with mine. I halt it and shook it in reply. I walked down the hall with Desmond apparently following me.

"What does Samuel talk about, when he talks about me?" I ask. He grins as he rubs the back of his neck.

"About," He begins, "-how you're interested in sports, video games, hand to hand combat, weaponry-"

"Whoa!" I cut him off, "He told you that I like weaponry and hand to hand combat?" Desmond looked at me straight in the eye. As if he was an eagle ready to pounce on his prey, which was me.

"Well, yeah! Is there a problem?"  
I nodded excessively.

"Sorta! It's just that, most of the people that Samuel tells about my love for combat makes them feel weird when they're around me." I explain. I look at him diffidently. "Do you feel weird being around me?"  
He shook his head.

"No! In fact, the guys and I love combat and weaponry. That's our life. It's pretty cool to see a girl who finally likes this kind of stuff, other than Aveline of course." He said with confidence. I stare into his eyes and he stares right back at mine. It took a second to let us both realize we need to head down to English. I took a one more glance at his brown eyes and I swear they sparkled. I feel like blushing. Am I in love? Who ever thought that I could meet an awesome group of friends in one day? Now I can't wait for what's to come!

**ME: Sup guys, Authorgics54 here. If you're wondering, yes! I love Assassin's creed. I actually haven't played it but I have seen other people play it in Youtube. So, for the readers that are reading this, I know what you're thinking! "You suck!" Well yah! I do. So, anyways….. I hope ya like the first Chapter. There will be more on your way! PEACEOUT! BYE! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lunch Drama**

It was lunch; we were at the cafeteria lining up for food. I just got a burger, salad and an apple. I walk towards the table the guys were sitting on.

"Sup, Alaina!" Aveline greeted, "Sit here, right next to me!" She patted an empty space beside her.  
So I sat there.

"So, I heard that the new Zombie Apocalypse movie is playing." Ezio says.

"I think it was 'Attack of the Undead'." Aveline replies.

"Yeah, so you guys wanna watch it this Friday?" He continues. I want to!

"I would love to," I tell them, "-but I can't!" I could see the looks on their faces.

"Why?" Desmond asks with question in his voice. Samuel knew me well, he knows why I can't.

"Cause her dad is so strict!" Samuel replied, "When I come over to her place, he's always around me, its plain creepy!"

"Can't you just-" Connor responds, although he was staring at someone, or some kids. We all stare at what he was glaring at, three guys bullying these four kids at a lunch table.

"Hey, bookworm, what do you have for lunch?" Says one of the bullies as he grabs that kid's lasagna and smacked it onto his face.

"Leave them alone, Cesare!" Exclaims Ezio loudly. Cesare rolls his eyes and walked over to Ezio.

"Make me!" Cesare says. I needed to do something.

"Leave him alone, asshole!" I exclaim. The other two boys looked at me.

"How cute, Cesare, look! The girl's trying to help Ezio." One of them said. Cesare walked towards me and grasped my chin.  
"Sweetie, we know you like Ezio, so stop helping him." He said. I hate that dick!

"Cesare! Stop it!" Connor exclaims.

"Shut up, Kenway." One of the guys replied back.

"Was I talking to you, Charles?" Connor continued. Cesare finally let go of my chin and death stared Connor.

"How about you go back and run to your mommy!" Says Edward. Charles rolled his eyes.

"At least, I have a mom unlike you both!"  
Connor froze. He stood up and grabbed Charles' shirt.

"Connor, he's not worth it!" Edward screams.

"What did you say?" Connor says with anger.

"Ooooh! Soo scared! What are you gonna do?" Charles says sarcastically, "Push me against the wall? You can't even throw me off a cliff if you tried."  
Connor pushed him against the wall and punched him on the face excessively. This may be funny to watch, but Connor's going too far!

"Connor!" Aveline says angrily, "Stop it!"  
She walks over to Connor. She even grabbed his arm, but he just let go.

"Connor! You've gone too far!"  
He continued punching, accidentally hitting Aveline's face with his elbow. He finally stops beating up Charles and looked at Aveline, he looks pretty surprised he could hurt a friend. As a good friend, I ran to help her up. If you look at Charles, he looks pretty beaten up, his nose began to bleed and his eyes were punched badly.

"Are you ok, Aveline?" I asked. She rubbed her eye. When I took a look, she had a black eye.  
"I'm fine, Alaina! I'm fine." She said with anger and strife. "Can you take me to the nurse's office?"

"I'll take her!" Says Ezio as he helps Aveline walk to the nurse's office.

"What is going on in here?" We take a look and see the principal. "Connor Kenway and Charles Lee, in my office! You've done enough trouble!"  
Both boys follow the principal. Now, it's just me, Edward, Desmond and Samuel. This lunch was a disaster. One of my friends is in trouble. The other two are going to the nurse's office. What's next? 


End file.
